Bi-fold doors are generally known for use in closet and other doorway openings where there is limited space or a desire to save space in front of the doorway opening.
They include two door panels which are hinged together, and are usually used in two sets, with one panel having a relatively fixed pivotal support near one of the jambs framing the doorway and the other of the panels havings its outermost upper and lower corners pivotally retained and guided in track members across the header and sill of the doorway to cause the two panels to be folded flat against each other as they are opened towards one side.
The door panels are provided with the pivot and guide pins and means are provided on the track members to receive and retain the ends of the respective pins in the course of serving their intended purpose.
In installation and use it will be appreciated that the relative ease with which a pair or set of bi-fold doors can be mounted and adjusted for use is very important and in large part is determinate of the popularity and sales potential of the overall product. As a consequence, many different means of pivotal support and guided retention have been proposed for use with bi-fold door assemblies.
The present invention is directed towards improvements in this latter respect which are both simple and therefore easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and which are also relatively easy and trouble-free to use both in the course of first installation and as regards any subsequent adjustments that may be necessary.